What Comes Next! - Life After Third Year
by xsenix
Summary: This is a Dance Academy Fanfiction about life after the third year, involves all the main character's but the story's focus point will be the relationship and romance between Tara Webster and Christian Reed and what challenges and life after the third year.
1. Chapter 1: All of My Mistakes

Dance Academy Fanfic – What Life Holds After Third Year

**Chapter 1: All of My Mistakes **

Tara walked into the flat, a bunch of groceries in bags hung on both of her arms, she was genuinely exhausted, her hair was a mess because of the slight breeze and all the walking and the weather was humid outside so she was dying to jump into the shower.

She let the door slam shut and set all the food shopping bags on the kitchen worktop and sighed, this is what life after third year was like for her, and she didn't for a second imagine it this way, infact the life she imagined for herself was completely the opposite. She should be travelling the world, performing in countless productions, meeting new people, choreographers and directors, creating a name for herself in the big wide world like saskia had and most importantly she should have a contract with the company. That was her life! That was how it was supposed to be after third year, all that hard work, private rehearsal time with Miss Raine was supposed to pay off!

..but instead she had ended up here, in a flat living a very normal life, she was injured and she didn't even know if she could ever dance again like she had used to!

Of course she was still living in the city and she was close to the academy and she did some dance classes for the other students when she could but it wasn't the life tara imagined…it was far from it!

She loved living with kat, the fact that her and kat spent more time together now was great, but all of her other friends had moved on and living their dreams, Abigail and Ollie had contracts with the company, always on their feet too busy to meet up most of the time. Ben was away starring in all these amazing productions all over the place and Christian was finally happy doing something he truly loved, teaching all the children dance in Sammy's memorial studio, even Kat was happy auditioning for roles and really getting into the acting life but Tara wasn't satisfied like the rest, she felt as if though she had let down her self the most and she didn't know how to come back from that.

Also now having time to think and not having anything to do, Tara's mind wondered into her three years in the academy and all that had happened specially everything with Christian and herself and then him and kat and then her and ben. It was all soo much to think about and now looking back to it all she felt that she was the one that drove Christian away, by wanting everything to always be perfect, for him to WANT her dream and yet look where he had ended up and where she had ended up.

She slumped onto the sofa in her bathrobe after that long shower, tara being the farm girl that she is, also missed her family a lot, she loved living in the city but when she had nothing to do and a lot of time to think, she thought about them a lot.

She was shaken from all of these thoughts whirling around her head when Kat's voice came through the door. "….T…hey your home…" Tara smiled a small sad smile, "well…where else would I be.." Kat looked at her and then the shopping which just sat on the kitchen counter and scrunched up her face and smiled, she didn't say anything because she knew Tara was right….more than anything she felt guilty about everything that happened to Tara and her time with Christian and lately she didn't have the slightest clue as to what to say to make her feel better.

Tara got up from the sofa, "….I think ….I'm going to have a nap.." she mumbled and walked into one of the bedrooms, Kat shook her head, clueless as to what to say or what to do, instead she grabbed her phone and went through her contacts….her finger hovered over the name…..

….Christian….the only person she could think of calling but should Kat really call him?!...after everything that had happened?...


	2. Chapter 2 : Christian to the rescue!

**Chapter 2: Christian to the Rescue?!**

"…This is Christian…voicemail costs money so be interesting.." and then it went beep, Kat sighed with frustration why is it whenever she wanted to get hold of him she couldn't. She dropped all of her stuff on the floor and put all the groceries in the fridge, trying to tidy the place up…after having a stressful day herself she didnt know how to comfort her best friend.

Meanwhile at the academy Christian wrapped up the end of a hip hop class and grinned at all kids that were panting from the workout they had just done. "Right guys…looking good…you have really improved!...i'll see you tomorrow?!..." he asked as all the kids nodded and high fived each other. Seeing their satisfaction made Christian smile, this was finally what he wanted… he was happy, he was doing something he loved and helping others like him, sort of like his family, far better than getting a contract with the company…well for him anyway.

After all the kids left, he refreshed himself and picked up his phone, a missed call from Kat, he was about to ring back but gave it a second thought and decided against it, why was she ringing him anyway…after everything that had happened between him and her..he realized what a mistake he made, he had a habit of throwing away good things and he'd done exactly that by ruining everything with Tara countless amounts of times.

Christian shook his head, as he thought about it all, he was finally happy but he was never going to get back the girl he loved..and it killed him!

Even if he wanted to he couldn't, because they had decided they would be better off as friends and he needed to accept it and move on….but it was so hard!

As he made his way out of the studio and outside to the café, he hears people calling his name, as he turns he smiles to see a small group of new teachers just like himself and zack..they were new…not students but hired strictly by Miss Raine because of their talent and skill but deep down they were like him young..and wanting to have fun. They called him over and not having any other plans Christian smiled walking over to the table…..

"Chris…how as your day?.." Emily smiled as he sat down, her hazel eyes shone in the sun and made them twinkle. "It's been good…what about you guys.." Christian asked looking around at Bradley and Claire and broke Emily's intent gaze while doing so. "tiring but getting used to it…I was just saying to the girls we should throw a party..I know some of my friends in the area and you guys could round up some people and we can have a good night…what do you think eh reido?.." He winked at Christian, which made Christian smile, that familiar nickname used to be given to him by his friends…by ben and Ollie and sammy…thinking of sammy made Christians eyebrows furrow in pain.

Claire gently touched Christian's hand and it made him snap out of the daze he was in, he looked up and she smiled at him. "a party sounds good.." Christian felt his lips moving without even realizing and everyone grinned. Immediately he thought of getting in touch with his friends, they would all be up for a party. "ok so tomorrow night let's say at our place in town?.." Bradley said raising an eyebrow and everyone nodded, Christian picked up his phone, texted Abigail, Ollie, Grace even and then was just about to forward the message to kat and Tara…his mind lingered on Tara and he had this sudden urge to see her…he could feel a smirk appear on his face…his immediate thought was 'why text her when I can just drop in and see her?!'...

* * *

_**Note: Hey guys I love dance academy and love this power couple they belong together and so I wanted to write a fanfic, trust me there will be plenty of drama and I'm open to any thoughts or idea's, I'm just going with the flow with it…so please leave me reviews and let me know what you think?! It will be really nice to know people are actually reading it or else its kind of pointless.**_

_**Thanks Seni x**_


	3. Chapter 3: Catching Feelings!

**Chapter 3: Catching Feelings!**

Kat had just made herself comfy on the sofa when Tara moped into the living room wrapping herself up in a jumper. "..Well hello there petal…how was your nap..the one you took because of such a hard day.." Kat winced as the words left her mouth, she had wanted to lighten the mood and make Tara smile but just as the words left her mouth she realized that they may have not been appropriate.

'Time and place Kat..time and place..' her brain was telling her as she tried for a big smile to make up for the error of her mouth. "ughhh…I'm not even tired to sleep properly Kat…im just sick…sick of everything…why is life sooo bad…" Tara moaned ignoring what Kat had said previously to her relief and sat beside her and tucked her legs under the blanket she shared with Kat. "T…please…this is just for now…you will be all better soon and the world will be your oyster.." Kat smiled again and Tara let slip a smile..just because of that comment..Kat took this to her advantage and pulled Tara into a bear hug. "…In the meantime…you have me..and you know I love you loads.." Kat said "…god that sounded soppy…but had to be said.." Tara shook her head and was actually thankful she had Kat in her life, if it wasn't for her..she wouldn't even be able to cope as she was doing for now….

Just as the two girls had settled to watch a movie….there was a knock at the door, and Tara suddenly got a knot in her stomach sort of when you get when your nervous…the thought of Christian popped into her head….she tried to shake off this stupid thought..of course it wasn't Christian..it could be possibly any person and the first person she thought of was him?!...that was bad…specially after they said all they would ever be was friends…

"..Ooooh someone order pizza?..." Kat asked with a raised eyebrow and sideward glanced at Tara but Tara shook her head which resulted in Kat frowning in confusion and going over to answer the door.

Christian waited….patiently..he could feel this knot building up deep In his intestines…nerves…why was he nervous…but he didn't have to think he knew why…the girl he was madly in love with was going to be on the other side of that door…

He shook the thought vigorously out of his head, 'get a grip Christian..' he told himself and before long the door opened and there stood his ex….the girl he thought he was in love with in cropped joggers and a purple sweater hanging off one shoulder, with her messy blond hair in a bun.

"What are you doing here?..." Kat asked closing the door a tad so that Christian could not see past her. He broke into a smile "….really Kat is that how we greet our friends these days…maybe if you let me in..i'll tell you?..." Christian said eager, Kat rolled her eyes…of course she would let Christian in..on a normal day…but today she had just about successfully manage to get Tara out of her almost too frequent depressed state, all by herself..and that was a big achievement for Kat. It also showed that Tara was getting better, adjusting to life without dance and Kat didn't want Tara to see Christian and get into this frenzy she always did whenever she was near him.

As much as Kat knew and every other human being ever to know Tara and Christian they were both still so madly in love with each other and no matter how much they tried to give each other up..it always failed….they couldn't stay away…

Before Kat could stop Christian from coming in and explaining her thought process Tara was behind her, "Who is it Kat?.." and without waiting for a reply she popped her head out and almost could feel her insides melt as she saw Christian's face staring back at her and that smile…that small smirk he did..always got her…Kat rolled her eyes, it was always the same with them two.

"Well you might as well come in…" She mumbled as she went and sat down as Tara let Christian in and shut the door, whist trying not to look at him and failing as she did this.

"So..how is everyone…" Christian sounded chirpy and this angered Kat, only she knew out of all her friends how much Tara was suffering and him out of all people didn't even bother, didn't even care.

However, what Kat didn't know what that Christian did care, he was in love with Tara, he always thought about her but he was trying to forget every time because they had both made a promise, just friends….

As Kat gave Christian a death glare and did not respond, Tara sat there almost too shy and just casually shrugged her shoulders and avoided his eye contact.

"ok…well I have the perfect solution to have some fun..personally I think we all need it.." he smiled. "..and you would be the expert of what we all need..is that right?.." Kat snapped as she stood up and walked into her bedroom, Christian was left bemused and looked over at Tara.

"Don't worry she's probably just had a long day but carry on what did you have in mind?.." Tara asked inquisitively and Christian nodded "well some of my friends from the academy want to have some fun and have a party so we all said we would round up all our friends and then head over to Bradley's house tomorrow night..so are you guys in?.." Christian smiled as he got up and moved to sit on the coffee table opposite Tara. As much as she had been concentrating on what he was saying as soon as he sat so close she felt goosebumps everywhere and could feel herself blushing, what was going on!

"Training Bra…are you even listening to me.." Christian was laughing as she looked up and their eyes met, but he stopped just for those few seconds as they both just looked at each other and he felt it too, he wanted to pull her to him, hold her and she hadn't said anything but he knew her too well, there was something wrong, something Tara was upset about….

"Tara…are you ok?" he asked softly reaching out to touch her hand and she could feel her eyes sting, she was scared she was going to start crying and as she nodded slowly, that gentle quiet moment ended with Kat's voice cutting through the air.

"Actually Christian a party doesn't sound too bad, count me and Tara in…now if you don't mind we were watching a movie, so unless there's anything else, we shall see you tomorrow night.." Kat pretended to smile at Christian as she grabbed the TV remote and waved it in his face, this was the message for him to leave and he got it.

He smiled and got up and knew whatever was going on Tara was not going to talk to him now. "right ok…I'd better go…see you both tomorrow.." he said smiling at Tara and looking over at Kat but she didn't glance back.

"come on I'll walk you out.." Tara smiled as she got up and followed him to the door, before Christian walked out he turned around and looked at Tara and his voice almost became a whisper. "you know you can talk to me right?...I'm always here for you.." and although her face didn't show it, this meant the world to Tara she smiled at him, he nodded in acknowledgment.

Just as he was about to go, Tara said "Christian…can I ask you something?..." He laughed as he turned around "hit me.." Tara looked into his eyes "why didn't; you just text us an invite…why did you come here?.." Christian was taken back, he didn't expect Tara to throw that at him but he said "Well maybe it wasn't just about the invitation….maybe there was someone I wanted to see…" he smirked as Tara blushed. "I'll se you tomorrow night training bra.." Christian said as he left.

Tara shut the door and leaned back on it just to capture her thoughts, she couldn't help but grin, she was so excited and he made her feel that way just by what he had said, her mind raced to tomorrow night, what was she going to wear, what about her hair….if he had just said this then maybe just maybe tomorrow night would be special…

Tara couldn't contain her excitement for the party and she was sure as hell not going to miss it but the party coming ahead was definitely going to be a surprise…one she wasn't' expecting….

* * *

_**Note: Hey guys thanks for the reviews, glad to know you like it and your reading it and keep the ideas coming looking forward to it, we'll see where it goes :p also this chapter may be a tad long, sorry! but let me know what you think of it! :) x**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Green Eyed Monster

**Chapter 4: The Green Eyed Monster….**

The next day was a good day for Tara, after Kat had left for her latest audition assuring her she would be back in a couple of hours to have plenty of time to get dressed for tonight. Tara tidied the house, cooked and made some dinner for the girls to eat before getting dressed and just as she was going to scour her wardrobe for tonight her phone went off and she smiled in delight as she saw Christian's name on her phone. He had just texted her with the address and what time to meet tonight and ended the message with 'See you tonight ;)' with a wink face at the end of the text playfully.

Tara tried to calm herself as she went for a long shower and took some music with her into the bathroom to calm her nerves. After she had finished and cleaned the house and watched some day time TV, Kat was back in a couple hours. "Well hello there .. might I add someone is looking very cheery indeed.. is this because we will be spending the night with a certain someone.." Kat greeted her with a cheeky grin as she came in shutting the door behind her.

"Kaat…I don't know what your talking about.." Tara said shaking her head but deep down she smiled knowing Kat was sort of right, she couldn't wait to see Christian tonight which meant she had to look the best she's ever been.

"So.. you know you love me…and I would do anything for you.." Tara began and Kat interrupted "Yes petal…we have said how much I do love you before…what is it you want? ..." Kat asked sitting them both down but smiling, she was so happy to see Tara happy for a change.

"Well I was wondering if you could do my makeup and help me pick a good outfit?.. I mean I know you always say there's no point going over board but I just want to look nice…simple but nice…" and Kat interrupted her again. "Yes yes...of course I will you silly girl.." she laughed giving Tara a hug and then Kats face became serious "T…just don't get your hopes up ok…I just" Tara stood up and started ignoring what she was saying "Kat stop.. lets go and get dressed.." "…I just don't want to see you get hurt again.." Kat mumbled and Tara dismissed it and Kat knew this, once Tara had an idea or heart set on something she goes after it, she does not stop, no matter what anyone said.

'Right lets see what you got then…. what exactly do you want to wear?...a dress.. jeans and a top?.." Kat asked and Tara shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know something that's simple, but stands out but that doesn't look like I've tried…but mature.." Tara blushed and Kat laughed "Thanks T ..that really helps.." As Kat rummaged around Tara's closet she pulled out a long sleeveless dress – like top that looked like a blouse, it was mint green, calm and simple and she pulled out some tight black jeans, the ones she knew Tara always fussed about saying they were too tight and showed off too much, typical being the farm girl she was…

She placed the outfit on the bed and then looked up at Tara, Kat could see her studying it carefully and then she beamed at her. "Yeah …its perfect ..its mature..it shows a change in me but its simple and..the jeans may be a bit too tight..but I can deal with it for tonight.. " Kat laughed because she really was expecting that response. "Ok…I know what necklace and jewellery I can wear this too..what about my hair?.." Tara asked Kat "..Mmmm..I think I'll mix it up by adding some curls…don't you worry.." She said as she told Tara she would be out soon after a quick shower.

Meanwhile back at the academy Christian was getting dressed, he had to get dressed amongst half of his stuffed packed away in boxes. As a favour to him Miss Raine had let him stay at the academy for a few weeks until he found a more permanent home for himself, which he was trying hard to do, but he hardly had any money to get an apartment of his own. He was going to find a place and soon but for now he focused his attention on tonight and planning to have a good time. He couldn't lie to himself and deny that he was looking forward to seeing Tara, they both hadn't been out together in ages and if he was to be honest he hadn't seen her or spent some time with her in a long time. He also wanted to try and cheer her up if he could after seeing that there was something clearly wrong with Tara, he knew that by just looking into her eyes.

Christian decided against going all out with his dress code and decided to be him, be casual but make a bit of an effort, he decided to go for jeans, a white vest and a black shirt left open, unbuttoned, he did his hair and looked at himself in the mirror, yeah he did look good, in fact no doing something he loved in life, teaching, he had found out who he was…he had become confident in himself and clearly that showed with everyone seeing as though people wanted to be around him…wanted to be his friend..not to mention the attention from girls..

Before long it was time to party it up and everyone was buzzing, Tara and Kat arrived together and they both looked at each other in awe as they walked into Bradley's apartment, it was a two storey apartment which was unique in it self and as they went inside there was a rooftop balcony where the party was as well as people being inside. Kat and Tara went up to the rooftop and gasped as the beautiful night time view hit them. "Wow…talk about living life…I didn't know Christian was friends with people like this.." Kat said playfully and Tara shook her head "Kaat!.." but she grinned taking it all in, the party looked amazing and it was something she definitely needed, not only that after Kat had done her makeup and hair and after getting dressed, Tara also felt good, she felt confident for once and she wasn't wrong. As the girls entered people, specially the boys were not just looking at Kat but also Tara which shocked her, it made her blush but she took it in her stride.

As Kat was taking in the view and talking to a guy that had approached her, typical…Tara wondered over to get them both drinks and almost jumped out of her skin when Abigail and Ollie jumped out at her. "Guess Whoooo.." They both grinned, Tara beamed and pulled them both into massive hugs. "Oh it's so amazing to see you guys…how are you…what have you been doing tell me everything!.." Tara's eyes lit up thinking about what they must have been up to in the company. Abigail being herself laughed "later….Tara…I've got to do some mingling.." she said biting her lip and catching the eye of a very handsome guy behind Tara. As Tara laughed and chatted to Ollie for a bit…she lost focus because in the distance she saw him…walking out of the apartment and onto the balcony…he looked so casual..like he usally did…no effort but Christian didn't need it…he was good looking just the way he was, without realizing Tara started to smile. "Well clearly you must love my story.." Ollie said waving his hands in front of Tara's face and she snapped out of it. "Ohh…Ohh…I'm so sorry ..yes I was listening!.." She protested and Ollie just rolled his eyes and laughed when he saw the location of Tara's gaze but Tara dismissed it and looked at Ollie. "No no come on ..you have my full attention..lets go and see Kat.. " she grinned, Tara knew she had to move so that she couldn't see Christian in her view. "Only if your sure.." Ollie winked.

As Christian walked in, Bradley came over high fived him and gave him a guy hug. "dude you made it.." he grinned and Christian "of course..you knew I was coming…" He had briefly said hi and greeted some people inside before he came up onto the rooftop. As Bradley went to talk to his other friends Christian took in the party and glanced around looking for some familiar faces and that's when he spotted her…

She looked calm and at peace but yet so different and at the same time the same Tara she had always been. She looked mature like she had been through so much in life and she had over the past three years, being the farm girl she was, she hadn't expected any of it…but then again neither had Christian…he most certainly hadn't expected to fall in love…

He watched Tara smile…and laughed and the way she tilted her head the way she looked down the way she blushed…he loved every single thing..and yet he knew he was so wrong in thinking these thoughts specially after what they had discussed…but then she turned…she caught his gaze across the crowd and they shared something in the moment, both of them didn't know what but maybe… maybe there was hope…something could be there?...

Tara after having a few drinks could feel the alcohol bubbling inside of her, she had seen all of her friends again spoken to them and had even seen some surprising faces..Ethan had come…he was in town for a couple of nights…She had even spoken to him but the only person she hadn't spoken to yet was Christian..but she would..later…she wanted to enjoy herself before that and actually get some guts before she spoke to him…

As Tara wandered through the crowd she was approached by a boy "Well hello there beautiful…" He smiled and Tara blushed "excuse me …sorry…" she whispered but he gently touched her arm "can I get you a drink.." he asked and as much as she wanted to find someone she knew she decided to let herself out of her comfort zone. "Yes that sounds lovely…thankyou.." and then they sat there and chatted for hours, 'Jake' who she had just met was a very interesting and inspiring person, he had moved to the city to support his parents and family by working but his passion was photography. Tara giggled whenever he payed her some compliments because it had been a while since a guy had appreciated her company and it felt nice…it made her feel special…

As Jake went inside to the toilet Kat joined Tara and implied something with a raised eyebrow but Tara ignored it and soon enough a couple of boys came and sat with Tara and Kat and surprisingly Tara was enjoying their company and letting heself go…just getting to know people…

Christian was agitated…he rubbed the back of his neck frustrated and frowned, he could feel his blood starting to boil and heat rising. What was she doing…first he saw her with Bradley's friend getting cosy and now she was laughing and drinking with more of the boys..becoming like Kat…

Well she had made her feelings clear…she obviously wanted to move on of course why would she care, they had agreed to just be friends..and it was time he realized that, he'd had enough of thinking of Tara. He downed the shot in his hand and ordered another as Bradley came up to him. "That's the spirit mate..join us on the dance floor soon though.." he said playfully hitting him on his back.

Christian took one more shot and laughed as a bunch of girls, Emily and Claire grabbed him onto the dance floor. As Tara got up and excused herself from the group, she needed the toilet after that gradual alcohol consumption and as she walked into the crowd she stopped in shock and could feel her heart drop as she watched Christian flirting up a storm. He was in the middle of a bunch of girls dancing around him and one particular girl had her arms around his neck..bodies close and she looked up at him intently as Tara could see Christian grin down at her, in that split second Tara could feel the sobs coming up her throat and they were going to escalate, she felt pain like no other, worse than when she injured herself. She felt the glass she was holding slip out of her hand and the smash as glass collided with the floor. She watched in awe as Christian's arms were wrapped around another girl….not her...

As much as she wanted to run..far from there..hide…do possibly anything else…she was frozen to the spot…pain, agony and anger running through her veins as large drops of tears rolled down her cheeks…

* * *

_**Note: I'm Glad you guys like it also sorry about it being long but I couldn't leave anything out aha :) Seni x**_


	5. Chapter 5: Not Like Tara

**Chapter 5: Not Like Tara…**

Tara couldn't control her emotions, she could feel herself breaking all over again and with the alcohol intake in her body everything felt so much more exaggerated. As she finally got the strength to move herself she had one look back and blinked as the tears blinded her view she turned and walked away hurriedly not caring who she was bumping into, and she didn't realize how much of a commotion she was making in the crowd.

Christian was dancing with Emily and he could feel the warmth of the alcohol in his body when he noticed something going on in the crowd, as he focused his vision and looked ahead he saw that Tara was rushing to leave and was walking into everyone and everything and she looked a mess. He immediately became concerned and removed Emily's hands from him and looked closer and he could see she was nearly at the door of the apartment and was about to leave. As Emily tried to grab on to Christian again he pushed her hands away and said "no..i have to go..." and didn't wait for a response as he followed Tara, just as she went inside into the apartment Christian had managed to catch up with her. She was still bumping into everyone and apologizing, Christian grabbed her arms to steady her. "Tara what's wrong...where are you going?.." He asked confused trying to hold her straight. Tara's eyes narrowed into slits as she violently pushed Christian away from her. "Get Your hands off meeee!.." She said in a raised voice which had caught the attention of people around them. Tara was fuming and Christian was exasperated, he grabbed Tara's arm more firmly and with or without her permission he took her to the corner of the apartment away from the bigger crowd of people.

"What on earth is wrong with you?..are you on some kind of medication?...is this why your reacting like this?..." Christian asked her looking confused and Tara snorted with sarcasm. "please...do you think I'm some kind of headcase?!...do you..." she asked poking him in the chest. "Tara talk to me.." Christian tried to reason with her by touching her arm. "Don't touch me Christian..who do you think you are?...you cant play with peoples feelings like you doo.." Tara snapped at him again.

Christian laughed almost hysterical which made Tara frown in confusion. "What?.." she questioned him. "I'M THE ONE THAT'S MESSING WITH PEOPLES FEELINGS!.." he said in a harsh tone of voice that cut like knives and it hurt Tara, she blinked back tears. "I wasn't the one flirting and dancing and kissing girls was i?..." Tara said looking at him and she could feel her cheeks flushing with anger. "...Oh says the one getting cosy with one guy and then with a group of guys...you are a hypocrite..." Christian snapped back and Tara gasped at him, what was he talking about, those had all been friendly conversations. "I don't know what your talking about..your deluded...paranoid..they were all friendly conversations.." Tara dismissed him because she knew he was being ridiculous. Christian laughed in mock belief. "You know what Tara it doesn't even matter..because we are just friends...we agreed on that so I can DANCE..FLIRT...or even KISS who I want and so can YOU!..." Christian spat out the words without thinking and once it was out, he was as shocked as Tara who just looked at him and for a moment she felt numb, after everything they had been through..everything they'd said to each other...and she didn't realize what she was doing but within seconds all she heard was a loud smack...and it was the sound of her hand slapping Christian's face. She couldn't quite believe what she'd done and neither could he...

"Your right...do ...what... you ...want.." Tara growled as she swiftly turned around and ran out of Bradley's house not knowing where she was heading but the first place she thought of was the beach. Lately to clear her mind she'd been spending a lot of time there, just looking and hearing the waves slowly crashing against each other calmed her body and mind.

She ran and ran not thinking about her feelings, not thinking about the cold and the downpour or rain that was just about to start...she didn't want to think..she didn't want to hurt...she wanted to be empty..to be blank...for the world to just stop...

Christian stood there in awe...as much as Tara shocked herself, it woke him up..it was a hit of reality for Christian and in the next few seconds everything played back and he realized all the hurtful things he'd said. Shit! He thought and before anything else he was running out the house called out for Tara. As he got outside she was nowhere to be seen so he turned to the group smoking outside the house.. "did you see where the girl that ran out was going to?.." He asked desperate and hoping they could help. "that way...down there..looks like she's heading towards the beach.." a girl smiled at him, he thanked them and ran as fast as he could...not thinking..just hoping he could get to her...before...

...before she did something very stupid...and that's exactly what was about to happen.

Tara stopped as she was crossing a bridge to get to the other side of the beach, she'd lost her breath and also her vision became hazy because she had been crying. She couldn't do this anymore with Christian ...he hurt her too much yet she couldn't stop her feelings for him...no matter what other ways she tried to live her life, the cycle will continue and it always did, but she couldn't stand him and at the same time she needed him so much!

She was so upset, broken, confused, she just wanted to stop thinking stop feeling, let go...and that's exactly what she did...as she stepped out with one foot...looked down and saw the deep water, the waves crashing and a gust of wind blew at her as the rain poured down harder. The bridge was so high up and it made her feel like she could fly again...and that's what she wanted to do let go of everything and fly...so Tara decided to step forward with the other foot too...she could fly and then everything would stop...that's what she wanted so badly...so that's what she did...she decided to take a leap of faith and jump...


	6. Chapter 6 : I Couldn't Live Without You

**Chapter 6: I couldn't live without you..**

As Tara felt the wind hit her, she closed her eyes but suddenly she was jerked back by a jolt and she gasped in fear. She felt a warmth around her as someone wrapped their arms around her, as she opened her and looked up she saw Christian's face looking down at her. As he breathed a sigh of relief he tightened his grip on Tara's shoulders and frowned at her. "Are you crazy?...What do you think you're doing...Tara I'm soo angry at you right now but so glad I was here at the right time. "How could you do that?.." He asked pain struck on his face. Tara pushed him away. "Meee...what you...are and idiot..how can you act so horrible towards me...why do you always do this to me?..." Tara felt the tears rolling down her cheeks and she felt so much pain.

She started walking away from him and onto the beach. "training bra...wait...I didn't mean what I said..." Tara just carried on walking. "Go away Christian and leave me alone...you've made your feelings pretty clear...I'm desperate..I get it.." She shouted without looking back at him. Christian was annoyed at himself, he shouldn't have said what he did but he was so angry seeing Tara with those other guys and then when she had the cheek to have a go at him. Christian's runs after her and grabs Tara's arm, she infuriates him but at the same time he cant stop the feelings he has for her. "GET OFF ME! ...can you not hear what I'm trying to say?...You..you are just a pain, you hurt me...and say the most hurtful things and then dance and do all that stuff with the other girls..do you know how bad that is...do you know how upset you made me..and I wanted to talk to you..I was preparing myself for it..." Tara went on and on ranting and she was livid, Christian wanted to speak but he knew he couldn't get a word in so he did the only thing he could possibly think of to stop her and the only thing he had been wanting to do for a while now...he Kissed her...

At First Tara was shocked and as the kiss lingered Christian could feel Tara's body fall into him, the kiss becoming more passionate. Christian could not describe the way he felt, his body was going crazy with all the emotions and the adrenaline running through his body. Tara pulled away as they both struggled without any air. "I-I...cant do this.." Tara mumbled as Christian frowned in confusion, he knew for a fact that she felt the connection and the spark from the kiss so why is she being like this?

"Tara...what...what do you mean?.." Christian whispered stroking her cheek. "NO STOP...just leave me alone.." she snapped and walked away, this time she told him not to follow her and he didn't...he didn't know what to do but just let her go for now...he was confused...he only wanted her...he loved her...and after what had happened that night he realized he couldn't live without Tara...she was sort of his life...

Tara walked faster and faster, her tears becoming more intense as she cried and cried, she was so upset, of going back and forth and constantly, she was sick of it and being controlled by his actions, whenever he snapped at her she had to take it and whenever he wanted her, she had to be there?...

She ran into the flat and slammed the door shut, she leaned on the back of the door and took a deep breath. As she played everything back in her she realized how big of a mistake she had made...but could Tara fix everything again?...

* * *

Note: Hey guys sooo sorry for the delay but I've been really busy, I'm off work tomorrow so will try and post another part or two If I can but I cant say any definite dates because it depends on how buys I'll be! Yet again I'm so sorry! Also yes this part's short but the next will be longer :) Seni xxx


End file.
